Apprentice To Deathstroke
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Red Hood (the second Robin), Red Robin (the third Robin), and Robin (the fourth and current Robin) are all alone in Gotham with no adult supervision. That's when they meet HIM. Who's HIM?


Apprentice To Deathstroke

The night seemed as clear as Metropolis. Or, the Gotham type of paradise clear nights.

Tonight didn't seem to bad, crime was at a strange low rate. Something that always got the Big Bat suspicious.

Tonight though, the Bat was gone. Possibly because of Bruce Wayne being out of town...

Anyway, three of his sidekicks were filling in. And, here they come...

"DRAKE, I WILL KILL YOU!" Right on time.

Three members of the Batfamily sprinted across the rooftops, looking like they were playing a game of tag. A dangerous game of tag.

A figure smirked, watching from the shadows of the rooftop across from the Robins.

The one who screamed was the fourth and current Robin, Damian Wayne. Trained assassin by the League of Shadows and Batman's biological son, not even eleven.

'Drake' was the third Robin. Now, he goes by Red Robin, (Original, I know) Timothy Drake, only sixteen.

The last one, the second Robin. Now goes by Red Hood, Jason Todd. Eighteen and the current oldest of the Batcave. Well, only at the moment.

The figure sighed. They were heading towards a trap that was laid out by the Joker. Guess I'm saving the birds.

 **~Switching point of views with a distance skip!~**

Jason Todd, or the Red Hood, thought that one night wouldn't be too bad with the Robin and Red Robin. He was wrong.

They have only been patrolling for an hour and the little Demon almost killed Tim three times already.

If only Dick were here...

Jason shook his head and peered over to observe a warehouse that had been using electricity, but had been abandoned for nine months now.

Jason sighed in his red helmet, as Demon (Damian) and Tim came over, arguing. Again.

"Would you shut up?!" He hissed, feeling his anger shoot up as he tried to observe the warehouse.

"Joker sent a trap for Batman in there."

All three birds turned with weapons pointed to the shadows, where the voice had come from.

"Relax. I'm only here to warn you of Joker's plan, that's all." The voice chuckled.

 _No,_ Jason thought. _He crackled... It was a laugh..._

Jason had known someone who loved to do that all the time.

"Dick...?" He whispered.

Jason was slightly aware that Tim had dropped his bo staff in shock of the revelation that this might be the _first_ Robin.

The shadows moved and out came, revealing a young adult with orange and black armor and an black mask similar to the one the three bats were wearing.

"Are you really Grayson?" The Little Demon asked, (more like demanded) breaking the silence.

The oldest of the little group looked towards Robin, before going back to staring at Jason.

"Jay." That one statement proved that the person in front of Jason, was indeed Dick Grayson, the first Robin.

The sound of an explosion made the group scatter.

 **~BOOM! There goes the explosion. *Watches as it flies away* Bye Explosion! *Waves to the sky* By the way, I am totally a time skip. :D~**

As the explosion hit, Tim disappeared like he was taught.

Everything had happened so fast that, Tim was operating on instincts alone.

He moved towards Wayne Tower, like Batman told them to when something bad happened, which caused any of them to separate.

By the time Tim landed on the roof of Wayne Tower, the other three were already there.

"What just happened?" Damian demanded, as he usually did.

Tim rolled my eyes, before looking over to Jason. "Are you sure he's Dick?" He asked, gesturing to the walking arsenal with armor.

Tim had a feeling that the new comer was Deathstroke's Apprentice, that has been killing for years.

"I am Dick."

Damian moved forward, hand ready on his sword. "How do we know he really is Grayson?"

Tim normally doesn't agree with the Demon, but _how_ can they know that he's not lying.

Jason stepped forward, shielding 'Dick' from the other two bats. "You haven't even met Dick?" He stated, glaring at the younger two.

Damian relaxed. "And, we never will it seems."

Jason looked confused, before looking behind him. Dick was gone.

 _Was it even really Dick...?_

 **~Batman is coming back to town. I mean Bruce Wayne. Shh, don't tell anyone.~**

Batman (hearing from the boys about what happened) couldn't believe that Dick could still be out there.

There was still a chance. There had always been a chance that Dick was still out there.

Now, Batman stood on Wayne Tower, thinking about what happened the night before.

 _Was it really Dick that the three had met? Or, was it someone else?_

Batman didn't know, by the plan to find out. If only he could find-

"Looking for me?"

Batman didn't move. He stood, as he was overlooking the city.

"Do you expect me to believe that you are the first Robin?" He asked coldly, not moving a muscle.

The atmosphere was tense, until a cackle of a laugh filled the air.

"You always knew that I have been coming around." Dick stared at Bruce, while coming up to stand next to his ex-mentor. "At least every now and then."

Batman stayed silent.

Dick sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that deal. And-"

"Dick." Batman silenced the young apprentice. "I know why you did it. You didn't have any other choice. You made a decision to save the team. You saw a chance and you took it. I may not agree with you killing...I'm proud. Even though, I don't like how you made a decision like-"

"Like you would have?" Dick sighed. "Since that simulation, I decided I didn't want to become you. I wanted to be my own person. And, I have. The decision I made helped others that not even _you_ are aware of." He stated, not caring that he cut off _The_ Batman.

The stood in another silence for a few moments.

"How's the team?" Dick asked, knowing a few things like how there are now more members. Though not much.

"If you are asking where the original team members are," Batman gave a slight knowing glance. "Kid Flash and Artemis left the team, though are still crime fighting...sometimes. Zatanna and Rocket became League members. Aqualad left the team and is serving in Atlantis, his relationship with the other team members strained. As for Miss Martian and Superboy...something happened between them, their relationship with the team got more strained than Aqualad's."

Dick stood silent, knowing that some of the original team members would leave the team. He never thought that they would separate this much.

Batman finally turned to his old protégé, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you here?" Batman's gruff voice broke the silence.

Dick didn't reply for a moment.

"I made a loophole in the deal. I can explain more with the team." The Apprentice of Deathstroke suggested.

 **~TO THE TEAM!~**

Barbara didn't understand why Batman had all the team, plus Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Rocket, Zatanna, and Red Hood come to Mount Justice.

The whole team stood around the main room, waiting for Batman to come. Even Red Hood was there, waiting patiently.

While waiting Superman came in wanting to know why Batman asked for the _whole_ team.

He's still here, waiting.

 _RECOGNIZED: Batman 02_

The zeta tube announced, as light poured through the entrance.

Superman walked forward, as Batman stepped out of the zeta tube.

"Batman, what is going-" Superman was cut off by the zeta tube announcing another.

 _RECOGNIZED: Robin B01_

Gasps rang through the room, as someone else walked out of the zeta tube.

"Robin?" Miss Martian asked, hope clear in her voice.

'Robin' smiled, as he stood next to Batman.

Robin, or Damian, stepped forward. "You were telling the truth." He commented, shocking everyone else in the room, except Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batman.

"What do you mean 'he was telling the truth'?" Artemis asked, feeling irritated that no one told the original members.

Dick decided that it was time to intervene. "Artemis..." He started getting everyone's attention. "Don't blame anyone for not knowing. I didn't come back until yesterday, when I came across three Robins in Gotham. Red Hood was the only to believe it was me." He finished, looking at everyone's faces.

"Is it really you?" Kaldur asked, nervous for the answer. The first Robin was always his biggest regret.

Dick smiled, he knew what Kaldur was thinking. "Yes, Kaldur."

Wally was the first one to react, he sped to Dick and hugged him. "ROB!" He cried in relief and joy.

Dick felt some of his shoulder get wet, but stayed silent and held his best friend. He heard some others rushing forward and embracing him.

After a few tear filled minutes, the group separated from the hug.

'What happened? Where have you been? Why have you only come back now? What's with the armor?' Were some of the questions that were asked.

Dick waited until the questions die down, before explaining.

In that moment, Batman stepped forward. "You haven't told me why it's now that you came back." The statement made the room go silent.

Dick smiled. "I told you. A loophole. I made a loophole in the deal."

"What deal?" Beast Boy asked, speaking up for the first time.

"To save the team, I had to make a deal with someone. A powerful someone..."

 **~Flashback to when Dick was 14...~**

'ROB! WAIT!' Wally's voice came shouting over the mind link.

'Kid, what is happening?' Aqualad asked, concerned coming over the link.

'We had gotten-' Wally's voice went silent.

'Kid. Kid Flash.' Aqualad called.

'I lost Wally and Robin.' Miss Martian stated, nervous for what took out both Wally _and Robin_.

'Artemis, where-'

'We lost Artemis.' Miss Martian interrupted Aqualad.

'Superboy, what-'

Miss Martian took an intake of breath. 'We lost Superboy, too. I don't know-' She didn't continue.

Just when Aqualad thought he was alone, he lost consciousness.

 **~Time travel and fast travel to a different place! Name's Fred, by the way! ;)~**

Robin was confused when he regained consciousness. Looking around the room, he noticed the others were unconsciousness and tied up around the room.

"You're awake."

 **~End time skip! Or, back to the present!~**

"What happened next? When we woke up, you were gone." Wally asked, trying hard to stay calm.

Dick was hesitant on the rest, seeing as he's killed...

He sighed. "I made a choice that day. A choice none of you would have agreed with. I had to leave." Dick's voice came out hollow and empty.

"You made a decision. It can't be so bad." Superman tried to reason.

Dick looked him strait in the eye. "Have you ever heard of Renegade? The Apprentice of Deathstroke?" He asked, coldly.

"I knew I have met you before." Damian commented.

"I was half expecting for you to remember earlier, but you were young then." Dick replied.

Everyone took a step back, except the bats.

"See. I made a decision that none of you agree with." He stated, staring at his old team.

He turned to leave. "Wait!" He stopped, looking to Jason, who spoke up.

"You're leaving?" He asked, feeling confused and hurt.

"It's a part of the deal." Dick shrugged. "I can come back to the team. That's not what I'm saying." He continued, seeing the confused looks.

"The only reason I came back is because the deal is over. I trained under Deathstroke until I had learned everything he knows. I was trained to be his successor. I haven't saved anyone since I had made the deal. I will be around, but I am not coming back to the team. I have too blood on my hands. That's why he let me go, he knew I wouldn't come back on the team." He finished.

Dick left.

True to his word, he came back to help the team on a few missions, and helped on patrols for the justice league members. He mostly stays in Gotham, though he find a reason to help others again, by becoming the Hero of Bludhaven.

Dick still doesn't think he qualifies as a hero, but Bruce is slowly helping with that. With help from Jason, of course.

I mean have you heard of the things Red Hood has done?

So, the mortal of the story...Always have a way out. Or, in this case, a loophole...

 **THE END.**


End file.
